Gajevy Week 2016!
by wolfiecaw
Summary: Enjoy these very short one-shots about our favorite and probably most legit Fairy Tail couple!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I missed the first two days. Whoops. Whatever, I think it'll still be a good week. So, HAPPY GAJEVY WEEK 2016!**

Day 1- Blanket

The last thing Levy wanted to do on Mother's Day was dig through every closet in the house looking for blankets. Gajeel and their two kids- Metalicana and Mizu- refused to let Levy into the living room, and ordered for her to bring them all the blankets. To make matters worse, Levy had a cold, and the dust from all the closets was getting to her.

"Jeez! I can't even sit in the living room and read. And digging through all these closets is insane. Gajeel probably doesn't know how much crap he has in his side of the closet." Levy complained. She then coughed a numerous amount of times before rummaging to find blankets.

Trudging back to the living room, she threw over the blankets into the living room (Gajeel had put a piece of cardboard slightly taller than Levy in front of the little hallway between the rooms and the living room).

"What are you guys even *cough* doing?" Levy asked, trying to see over the cardboard. No good.

"It's a surprise, ma!" Mizu said.

"Yeah!" Metalicana agreed. _No luck asking them, either_. Levy sighed and went back to finding blankets.

Several hours later…

"Levy! You can come into the living room now!" Gajeel called. _Finally!_ Levy thought. Walking over to the cardboard wall, Gajeel unbolted (yes, Gajeel bolted it into the ground) the wall and Levy walked into the living room. In which there was a… giant fort made out of every single blanket the family owned.

"It looks cool, right ma?" Metalicana said.

"We worked super hard on it. Daddy only helped us a little bit!" Mizu added on.

"Happy Mother's Day. I know it's a bit childish. Go take a look inside." Gajeel said. Levy crawled into the blanket-fort, to see a well-prepared brunch laid out, and all of her favorite books.

"Thank you." Levy said, before coughing again. It was a silly gift, but Levy liked it anyways.

Nobody was anticipating the blanket-fort-cleanup. And nobody liked it.

 **A/N: Well, that's my short ficlet one-shot I guess. For the first day. I know I'm late. But I hope fellow Gajevy shippers enjoy my entries for Gajevy Week 2016. Happy day one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, this is my late day TWO entry! Kinda a little series of Levy's flashbacks. Yeah… let's go! HAPPY GAJEVY WEEK 2016!**

Day 2- I Love You

Levy thought she had hated Gajeel. Really, she did. She thought she did. How could she possibly love the man upon their first meeting he attacked her. Sure, that was the past, and Levy didn't care about the past. She cared about the present. But she knew that there was no way she could love Gajeel. He'd be the one saying that all those things happened in the past.

But…

when Gajeel saved her from Laxus, Levy thought _I love you_.

When Gajeel saved her from the monsters and Grimoire Heart grunts on Tenrou Island, Levy thought _I love you_.

When Levy used Solid Script to give Gajeel iron so he wouldn't get too hurt battling, she thought _I love you_ as she gave it to Gajeel. She even put a little heart as the hole in the O.

When Levy found Gajeel, hurt really bad on Tenrou Island despite being victorious, as she said to 'hang in there' her mind added _because I love you_.

When Gajeel and Levy held hands on Tenrou Island, Levy thought _I love you_.

When Levy had to dive into the water while Gajeel was fighting Torafuzar so she could give Gajeel air, she thought _I love you_.

And any time Gajeel performed, whether by himself or with herself, Levy thought _I love you_. Even though Gajeel's singing sucked.

And that time at Ryuuzetsu Land, Levy didn't mind going down the love slide with Gajeel. In fact, she loved it. Levy loves Gajeel.

In the end, it wasn't Levy who said "I love you" out loud. It was Gajeel.

"L-Levy…" Gajeel stuttered.

"Hm? Wow, must be important since you're not calling me shrimp." Levy joked.

"H-hey! Jeez, if you're gonna be rude, I won't say it. Do you know how much pride I'm throwing out the window right now?" Gajeel complained.

"Say what?" Levy asked.

"Say that I love you! Because I do! A lot!" Gajeel yelled at Levy. Levy blushed madly, and then kind of flopped on the floor.

 **A/N: So, that was day two's entry. Longer than yesterday's. Hope you enjoyed reading! Happy day two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally, a chapter that isn't late. I already introduced Levy and Gajeel's kids in day one, but here's some more of that. This is the fourth time my Fairy Tail fan-children appear in a fandom week, due to the prompt. HAPPY GAJEVY WEEK 2016!**

Day 3- Children/Parenthood

Levy, Gajeel, Metalicana, and Mizu were all looking through an old photo album (yes, a lacrima existed in which people could take photos).

"Mizu, you looked weird as a baby." Metalicana pointed out.

"Did not! You did!" Mizu shot back.

"No one looked weird as a baby. Stop arguing you two." Levy said. The nine-year-old twins shut up after that. Over the years, Levy acquired quite a fearsome "angry mother" mode.

"They were quite the handful back then, right Levy?" Gajeel said.

"Were not! Were we, ma?" the twins asked. Levy kinda stared.

"You definitely were. You still are now…" Levy answered. The children frowned.

"We heard that last part, ma!" they complained. Looking at the photos, Gajeel and Levy were flooded of memories. Good and bad…

FLASHBACK

First Day of Parenthood

"'Can't wait to see Mizu and Metalicana grow up." Gajeel said calmly.

"Yeah." Levy agreed. The two new parents looked at their little newborns.

"Hey. Kiddos. Your dad's gonna make sure you're strong dragon slayers so you can beat the crap out of Atlas and Nashi!" Gajeel exclaimed. Atlas and Nashi are Natsu and Lucy's children, one month older than Metalicana and Mizu. At that moment, Levy punched Gajeel.

First Month of Parenthood

"Gajeel, they're crying again. Can you just go and change their diapers? I don't see why you can't!" Levy said.

"I've told you! The stench kills my dragon-slayer nose! I'll die if I change those things!" Gajeel complained.

"Jeez, I'll just go…" Levy sighed, getting up.

First Year of Parenthood

"Levy! Levy! They're walking!" Gajeel shouted. Levy dashed into the living room. But when she walked in, all the saw where to sitting babies.

"Gajeel, how many times do I have to say it, stop pranking me!" Levy yelled.

"I'm not! They actually walked! See, I have a photo of it!" Gajeel said, showing his angry wife the picture. Indeed, the children had walked.

"Metalicana, Mizu, I dare you NOT to walk, you hear?!" Levy yelled. This was the beginning of Levy's "angry mother" mode. The twins immediately got up and started walking a bit.

END OF FLASHBACKS

"We were that hard to deal with?! Aw man, we thought we were better behaved than Nashi and Atlas…" Metalicana pouted. Mizu nodded.

"Nashi? Atlas? Well behaved? They must be lying! You two are ANGELS compared to them!" Levy and Gajeel yelled.

 **A/N: Welp, day three for ya. I had fun writing this. And NaLu just always sneaks it's way into my stories, doesn't it. Happy day three.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so here's today's ficlet. Kinda back when Gajeel just joins Fairy Tail. HAPPY GAJEVY WEEK!**

Day 4- Forbidden

Like Juvia, Gajeel had fell in love with a Fairy at first sight. He didn't know it at first, but after joining Fairy Tail, Gajeel started to realize it. He found himself always teaming up with the short, blue-haired girl. And protecting her. And hanging out with her. And Gajeel realized that these feelings for Levy actually started the second he ambushed her team. Hell, he was given orders to paint two guild marks on each of the dudes, but he went for one guild mark on the girl.

So believe it or not, Gajeel took up stalking just like Juvia. Not as crazily intense as Juvia, but just a little. Or a lot.

 _But… we can't. We can't love each other. We can't possibly love each other. Impossible. Not after the terrible way we met._

 _Fairies and phantoms can't fall in love._

 _Fairies and witches can't fall in love._

 _Fairies and death can't fall in love._

 _Fairies can only fall in love with fairies, or other wonderful and peaceful creatures._

 _But not phantoms._

 _It's forbidden._

 _Phantoms can't love fairies._

"Gajeel? You seem to be staring off in space. Are you okay?" Levy asked. Gajeel flinched. Slowly, he turned his head to face her. And whispered.

"It's forbidden. Forbidden love." Then Gajeel got up and left the guild for the day. But Levy chased after him.

"Gajeel! What's wrong?!" Levy yelled as she ran. Somehow, she caught up to him.

"I want to be able to love you! But I can't! I used to be part of Phantom Lord! Fairies and phantoms… It's forbidden! Our past does not allow it, damn it!" Gajeel yelled at the small wizard. Levy kinda cried for a second before hugging Gajeel.

"The past doesn't matter, you dumbo! What matters is now! And I love you now!" Levy yelled.

"But it's freaking forbidden! Can't you see? There's… still a faded part of my Phantom Lord guild mark on my arm." Gajeel pointed to his shoulder. Levy tip-toed and saw little blackish marks that weren't part of the Fairy Tail guild mark. If someone took away the guild mark, it'd really form the shape of the Phantom Lord guild mark.

"See? Phantoms and fairies can't fall in love. I still have the guild mark. It's forbidden. For-bid-den." Gajeel explained. That's when Levy slapped Gajeel in the face. Really hard.

"Nothing's forbidden! Be it two people are ten years apart, the same gender, or even siblings, nothing's forbidden! So shut up about this forbidden crap!" Levy yelled, tears streaming from her face. It began to rain. And Gajeel just went in for it, and kissed Levy.

 **A/N: This was a good day in Gajevy Week 2016. We're halfway through the week, so enjoy the rest of this! Happy day four.**


End file.
